Sensations
by Rose Tailor
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know what these new sensations are or what they are called. One accident however, makes him discover a whole new world. Contains Shota.
1. Awareness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story sadly they belong to Masahi Kishimoto. I do however own the plot.

**A/N: **Hello my name is Rose and this is the first time I am posting a fanfiction here. It is not however the first time I write one. I was looking through the storied available on and so far the only shota's of ItaSasu I've seen are Itachi centered so I decided to switch sides.

**Warning! : **Mature content, male on male action, – esp. in later chapters – shota (meaning one young person between ages 7 and 13 I think and an older person) and incest – or in this case Uchihacest - *grins widely

Over the past few weeks Sasuke had started having strange feelings and emotions. At times his body became hot and a fire bloomed in his lower belly. It happened most often when he was in the shower. The hot water trickled over his bare skin tickling him at times. The feeling of contentment and relaxation made it more likely for this strange new sensation to occur. Said sensation was the stiffening of his penis. He found it very odd considering he believed that, that particular organ was only designed for urinating and he didn't know why it became hardened.

He also started noticing his brother more often and how his muscles flexed under his clothes as he moved about the house or trained, as well as just how beautiful he truly was. With his long hair laying loosely on his back and the dark coal eyes that seemed to shimmer when he looked at the young boy. Sasuke hadn't known he was capable of blushing until he noticed his older brother looking at him with hunger in his eyes. As well as the few times his eyes strayed from his brother's face to his groin only to find a tent there.

His stroke of luck in understanding these new feelings came one night when everyone should've been asleep. He awoke suddenly from a dream he hadn't expected to have. He'd dreamed his beautiful older brother Itachi was stroking his hardened penis and it'd felt amazingly good. Now however he was hot, flushed and extremely hard. So to try to calm down he went to the kitchen to grab some water. On his way back he heard his brother's low voice calling his name.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether it was a good idea or not to peek through the crack in the door. Later he would thank all the gods for making his body move in the direction of the older man's room. Because that physical door opened many non-physical ones later, for which he was grateful to say the least.

Now however he moved very quietly towards that door. Before getting close enough to peer through the crack however, he heard Itachi's ragged breaths and pants and the occasional very soft moan. Suddenly he knew he would be intruding on something very private but he couldn't help himself.

The sight on the other side of the door nearly made him gasp. His brother was completely naked sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, his legs splayed out and his hard penis in full view. His brother was smearing a lotion over his fingers before starting to stroke his erection. For some unknown reason – or so it seemed at the time – Sasuke's own semi-hard cock started throbbing and becoming fully erect again. He watched as Itachi touched himself. Slowly at first and the younger of the two brothers started to do the same. He sat down in front of the older Uchiha's door and pulled out his rock hard penis. Mimicking the movements Sasuke started experiencing for the first time in his life the delights of masturbation. He was surprised though to hear Itachi moan his name again. His hand started moving faster and he said his named more and more often and more desperately each time. "What does this mean?" He wondered. "Is he perhaps thinking of me while pleasuring himself?". The very idea sent a particularly pleasurable twinge through his cock – though at the time he still didn't know why as he was still too young to be aware of these matters – still mimicking his older brother Sasuke quickened his pace feeling almost close to bursting. Something was coming out of him. It was like the urge to pee but not really as he felt his testicles tense. He couldn't hold back a ragged gasp as he came for the first time. The warm, white, sticky liquid splattered over his hand, the door and the floor.

He peered through the crack in the door again having heard his name particularly loudly and saw as his brother came as well.

**A/N** : If you would like me to continue please tell me so. Since this is my first time posting I would lie to know how I'm doing. Flames are welcome too but please on tell me how sick it is because I already know that.

And one last thing Sasuke is 10. Please Read and Review.


	2. Itachi's first time

Itachi had always known that he was different, special, unlike anyone else he knew. He first realized it at the tender age of four when all the other little boys were asking for toys and their parent's affection, he was asking how long it would be until the baby was born. Ever since he first found out he'd be an older brother he asked:

"Mother, how much longer do I have to wait?"

And she'd always reply "Just a little longer darling".

The second time he noticed his difference was just a few weeks before Sasuke was born. He realized that he wanted peace in the shinobi world when his family and clan wanted to dominate Konoha and take control of the leadership.

He went on about his life doing what father told him to, helping mother when he could, training and going on missions. What he most loved to do however, was not beating other people or impressing them with his amazing skills, it was doting on his little brother who was fast becoming a toddler. Whenever he was home you could not find him without the little boy. His mother was very pleased as she got some time to herself to sharpen her own skills.

What Mikoto had not expected however, was that she hadn't been the one to teach her youngest how to speak and walk. That joy had been taken away by Itachi. She realized this when Sasuke said Tachi for his first word instead of mama. She let it pass as usual although she found it weird later on when the two brothers were inseparable.

Time went on, Itachi grew into a fine young ANBU member and his father couldn't be prouder. But one day, after a very long and lonely mission, Itachi discovered just how different he was.

I was so eager to get home to see my bundle of joy that I should've realized it then, but I didn't. As soon as I stepped inside I was hit by a tiny yet powerful force around my torso and I realized that Sasuke was hanging on to my belly his head pressed so hard into my taut muscles and his little legs wrapped tight around mine. My stomach lurched weirdly and suddenly it was full of butterflies. Why in the world would I feel nervous about having the little boy on me lie that? It's not as if it's the first time. No, in fact it's a standard greeting. But then he looks up at me straight into my eyes and it feels as if he's gazing at my soul. And that is the first time I feel my hear fluttering for somebody.

I don't think about it too much though and lift the little guy to hold him properly into my arms. Sasuke puts his arms around my shoulders and rests his head in the crook of my neck. I start walking then but abruptly stop. A shiver runs down my spine and goose pimples pop up all over my body as I realize that he's kissing my neck

"I missed you Nii-san" he says before kissing the underside of my jaw. My blood trill's in my ears before pooling in the lower side of my belly as I set the boy to his feet. He starts pouting but when I crouch to be eye level he stops.

"I missed you too otouto" I say with a smile and think. _You have no idea just how much._

That night as he lay in bed Itachi discovered just how different he was. For one thing he didn't even know what to make of these feelings. He'd heard his friends talking about them when they spoke of girls they liked but he'd never felt anything other than friendship toward them. What perplexed him the most was not the fluttering of his heart or the goose bumps but Sasukes kisses and how they made him feel.

Where had he learned to do that? From other children? From their parents? From other children's parents? He didn't know but one thing was even more perplexing. After he put Sasuke down he felt something he never had before a throbbing in his penis and the fact that his briefs felt very tight. At first he felt alarmed about what was happening. He went to the bathroom intending to relieve himself but found out he couldn't. After a while it went back to normal as if it had never happened.

To talk about his newest problem with his parents was out of the question of course so his only solution at the moment was his best friend Shisui. The next day – fortunately it was a day off – he went to meet with him by a river. The conversation started off with normal chit chat and catching up with what the other was doing.

"Shisui, I know this is an awkward question coming out of nowhere but, have you ever felt anything like…" He explained as succinctly as possible. He was very glad then that he had such a good friend because he didn't start laughing or mocking him.

"Yes, I know what you're talking about. I'm just surprised that this is the first time you ever got hard. I had my first erection when I was 7. I was very freaked out at first but" he got cut off when Itachi asked what getting hard meant.

"Getting hard or having an erection is when you get sexually attracted to something or someone. The blood flows to our penis and it gets hard. For a child though it usually happens when they feel relaxed." And then he went on giving the same sex education that nearly every other child receives from their parents.

Itachi thanked his friend and went on about his day. He was puzzled at the new information. According to Shisui he was sexually attracted to his younger brother. He'd never heard of someone being in love with a sibling nor of someone that was attracted to the same gender. That's when his search for information began. He found out that various terms could be applied to him, pedophile, incest and homosexual. The worst of which in his opinion was pedophile. It was described as a person who committed sexual act with a child usually against the child's wishes. Of course that didn't apply to him as he was still a child himself and he had not done anything. He knew however that if he ever acted on his desires or let it slip that he was different in this instance he would not be accepted by anyone in his society.

As time went on he discovered masturbation and he was very glad of it. Sasuke was becoming more and more touchy and one time he accidentally brushed against the boy's crotch with his leg only to discover that he was hard. The moan the little boy let slip that time fueled his wet dreams for months afterwards.

He accepted who he was and that he would never love or feel attracted to anyone but his baby brother. He wouldn't act on his dreams of getting together either. But he let Sasuke get closer to him they spent more time together and if ever the boy made any move or suggested that he wanted them to be together he would most definitely take the opportunity.

**AN:** I'm sorry if this came out a little clinical I thought that this would be how Itachi's mind would work when he was younger and considering how his parents are I don't think he would've known about this sort of stuff until it popped up.


End file.
